handymannyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sheetrock Hills (Page)
History Sheetrock Hills was established as a town over 100 years prior to the events of the Handy Manny series. Back then, it was a small town, with most of its inhabitants cowboys. The town was almost abandoned due to a lack of water. 100 years ago rain did not fall as often as it does now. However, the town was saved by its blacksmith, Manuel, who found a water source under the ground and built a well and a water pump. The well and the water pump are still standing after a 100 years later and were repaired by Handy Manny. It is never said where Sheetrock Hills is located exactly, though the mix of Caucasians, Mexicans and the presence of the Saguaro cactus appearing in some episodes, would place Sheetrock Hills in Arizona or even possibly Southeast California. This is due to the fact that the Saguaro Cactus are normally found growing wild in the Sonoran Desert. The more likely setting would be a fictional place somewhere between Southern Arizona and Northern Arizona near the area where the Saguaro cacus begin to thin out naturally. Even though you see a light sprinkling of Saguaro Cactus around the town, overall the town has too much green for the location to be deep into the Sonoran Desert in Southern Arizona. There have been episodes where there was snow as well so this would also imply a little higher elevation. The setting is most likely in Mexico. Main Businesses Here is a list and a short summary of each businesses. All of the main businesses are set on Main Street of Sheetrock Hills. Handy Manny's Repairshop: Handy Manny's Repairshop is the main setting in every episode of the TV series, Handy Manny. It is the location where Manny usually does his small repairs. All of the citizens of Sheetrock Hills would always call Handy Manny's Repairshop to do repairs. The manager and owner of the shop is Manny. Kelly's Hardware Store: Kelly's Hardware Store is a hardware store which sells a variety of hardware items, such as paint, wood, metal, gardening tools and many more. The manager and owner of the store is Kelly. Mr. Lopart's Candy Store: Mr Lopart's Candy Store is a candy store which sell a variety of different candies. Mr. Lopart is the owner and manager of the store. Minor Businesses Mrs. Portillo's Bakery - A bakery owned by Mrs. Portillo. Sells a variety of food items. It is located on Main Street. Flower Shop: A flower shop has been seen in several episodes, as a background shop, but the owner has never been seen, and Manny has never worked there. It is located on Main Street. Handy Hut: A Glove store shown under construction. It was mistaken by Manny and his tools as a repair shop. It was never shown opened nor seen ever on the later episodes. Mrs. Thompson's Laundromat: A laundromat run by Mrs. Thompson. The business provides laundry service to the citizens of Sheetrock Hills. Cassie's Pet Shop : A pet shop run by Cassie. Sells pet products and live animal pets. Sam's Bike Shop : A bike shop run by Sam. Sells bikes and provides repairs to bikes Fast Eddie's Diner: A fastfood restaurant run by Eddie. Provides catering services to the citizens of Sheetrock Hills. Movie Theatre: The movie theatre in Sheetrock Hills provides entertainment by showing movies to the public. It is managed by Mr. Hitchberg. Chief Eduardo's Fire Station: A fire station run by Chief Eduardo. Helps the community by providing emergency services. Frank's Barber Shop: A barber shop run by Frank. Victor's Costume Shop: A costume shop run by Victor. Sells costumes and costume accessories. Mr. Laffler's Toy Factory: A toy factory run by Mr. Laffler. Builds and sells toys. Sherman's Shoe Store: A shoe store run by Sherman. Sells different varieties of shoes to people. Mr. Kumar's China Shop: A china shop owned by Mr. Kumar. Sells a variety of china products, such as teacups and plates. Post Office: A post office of which people are able to send letters in town or overseas. Mini Golf Course: A mini golf course owned by Peggy Salazar and her husband. Magic Marty's Magic Shop: A magic shop owned by Magic Marty. Sells magic related products and provides entertainment by performing magic tricks and illusions. Tanya's Ice Cream Stand: A ice cream stand owned by Tanya. It is located at the park and sells ice cream to its customers. Oscar's House of 18 Smoothies: A smoothie shop owned by Oscar. Provides smoothies for its customers. Renaldo's Pretzel Shop: A pretzel stand located at the park which has a giant spinning pretzel on the roof, owned by Renaldo. The pretzel stand sells pretzels and churros. Theatre : A theatre which is used for performing, such as concerts, talent shows and singing. Sports Hall: A sports hall used for physical activities. Luigi's Hot Dog Stand : Converted into a hot dog cart by Manny. Video Store: Elliot was also shown working here. Aurelia's Salon: A hair dressing salon owned by Aurelia. Provides hair dressing services to customers. Mr. Diller's Variety Store: A variety store owned by Mr. Diller. Paulette's Pizza Palace: A pizza restaurant owned by Paulette. Provides catering services by serving a variety of different delicious flavoured pizzas. Mr. Ayala's Bowling Alley: A bowling alley owned by Mr. Ayala. Provides recreation for people. It is Mr. Ayala's first business. Mr. Ayala's Car Wash : A car wash, which provides its washing services to its customers. It is Mr. Ayala's second business. Big Bob's Music Studio: A music studio owned by Big Bob. Allow musicians and stars to record their songs. Mr. Alvarez's Lawnmower Shop: A lawnmower shop owned by Mr. Alvarez. Sells lawnmowers to people. Special Centers The Sheet Rock Hills Community Center : A community center. It was repaired by Manny and the tools for children to play in. Provides many children activities such as a small sports hall, art and toys. Sheet Rock Hills Elementary School: A school of which young kids can have education. Provides different classes and subjects such as physical education, math, English, etc. Sheetrock Hills Town Hall: The town hall of Sheetrock Hills. It is the place where Mayor Rosa works. The town hall hosts many special events. Sheetrock Hills Library: A library managed by Marion. People can borrow and read books at the library. Sheetrock Hills Park: A public park in Sheetrock Hills. Category:Location Category:Sheetrock Hills